Dynamite Headdy
Dynamite Headdy is the titular protagonist of the 1994 Sega Genesis video game, Dynamite Headdy. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Billy Blitz VS Dynamite Headdy Possible Opponents * Barroth (Monster Hunter) * Cuphead * Rayman History Death Battle Info Background *Age: Can be assumed that he is an adult *Height: Unknown *Weight: Unknown *Home: North Town *Gender: Male *Species: Puppet *Has no neck Physicality *Strength **Busted out of a dust cargo walker through its side **Can damage and defeat robots by headbutting them **With Hangman's assistance, can pull himself onto higher ground with just his head **Moved a cage with only a few headbutts **Can shake platforms with his headbutts **His headbutts seem to ignore some armor *Speed **Can headbutt enemies multiple times in succession **Outran falling spear-like structures **Kept up with the Yellow Baron, an airplane **Casually resisted being sucked in by a Shakōki-dogū **Can fly with the use of a select few heads **Reacted to Baby Face's hands suddenly rising out of the clouds beneath him **Dodged laser fire from Baby Face's third form **Reacted to speeding rockets **Outran and outlasted Trouble Bruin's exploding Super-Finagler **Reacted to the Dark Demon's multitudes of attacks ***Summoning minions, spears from underneath him, lasers, etc. **Ascended a tower in only a few minutes **Reacted to the Gatekeeper's claw strikes *Durability **Only slightly fazed by electrocution and burning **Tanked all manner of energy projectiles on his quest **Took a Mad Dog foot slam to the face **Not really fazed by Spinderella's arm smashes **Got smashed around by Trouble Bruin's Rocket Grappler **Doesn't get one-hit KOed from falling on spikes or into pits **Got shot point-blank by the Dark Demon's massive laser **Slammed into a giant missile **Flattened by a falling backdrop and was fine *Intelligence **Seems to be quite bright **Can easily get around armor that prevents his attacks from connecting ***Used a Super Tank Machine's own projectiles to get past their tank defense **Will manipulate the environment to get around or beat bosses if needed Alternate Heads *Air Head **A vermilion biplane head **Grants flight **Allows Headdy to rapidly shoot in 3 directions at once *Barrier Head **Does not change Headdy, but summons a protective ring of fire orbs around him *Bomb Head **A bomb head **After a few seconds, explodes and kills every enemy present *Dash Head **Makes Headdy run faster, jump higher, and gain a lot more range with his headbutts *Empty Head **Turns Headdy invisible, making all attacks ineffective *Feather Head **A bird head **Grants flight **Allows Headdy to shoot chicks at enemies *Hammer Head **Turns Headdy's head into that of a hammer, hence the name **Helps Headdy bludgeon enemies to death easier and destroy obstacles faster *Head Trip **The worst head Headdy could possibly get **A huge head that renders Headdy unable to defend himself for some time **Headdy can only crawl while wearing this *Pig Head **Gives Headdy a pig snout **Allows him to shoot stars from his nostrils that home in on enemies *Pin Head **Makes Headdy tiny and allows for an easier time dodging attacks *Rocket Head **Turns Headdy's head into a rocket **Allows for flight and lets Headdy shoot lasers that do piercing damage *Sleepy Head **Puts Headdy to sleep, slowly restoring health in the process *Spike Head **Allows Headdy to cling to and climb up otherwise inaccesible areas *Ticker Head **Replaces Headdy's eyes with a digital clock **Allows Headdy to stop time for a few seconds *Tri-Head **Has the appearance of the basic head, but Headdy now shoots 3 heads rather than 1 *Vacuum Head **Sucks up all enemies present for a one-hit KO **Headdy cannot attack or grab onto things with this head *War Head **Allows Headdy to constantly and automatically shoot stars in all directions ***Unlike the Pig Head, stars don't home in on enemies Feats *Defeated the Dark Demon and four of his five Keymasters **Heather beat him to one of the Keymasters **Dark Demon has disrupted and warped the fabric of the universe *May have a relationship with Heather *Teamed up with Heather to beat the Gatekeeper's first form *In their final encounter, outran and outlasted both Trouble Bruin and his Super-Finagler *Defeated Trouble Bruin multiple times, facing a different mech of his each time *Stopped his friends from being collected by Robo-Collectors *Shot down a sky battleship *Fought and defeated the creators of the game, who wanted to make a sequel and get more money by destroying Headdy's world **Headdy basically saved his world in doing this Weaknesses *Headdy must obtain heads from Headcase *Weapons can be used to deflect headbutts *Cannot jump very high or long normally *The Head Trip leaves Headdy VERY vulnerable and can't be cancelled *Liberty Head is useless in a DB, which is why it wasn't included *Alternate heads only last for a limited time *Cannot survive being crushed Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Bombers Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Eponymous Combatants Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Manipulators Category:Hammer Users Category:Healers Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Home Console Characters Category:Male Category:Protagonist Category:Playable Character Category:Reality Warpers Category:Sega Characters Category:Size Changers Category:Time Manipulators Category:Time Stoppers Category:Video Game Combatants